


Take me to Church

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [119]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP:Guti X Raul 无差，偏古劳吧人类14和仿生人吴之前写过一篇这个设定，HE了。这篇是BE分支。
Relationships: Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133





	Take me to Church

**Author's Note:**

> In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
> 这个世间已经充斥着疯狂肮脏悲哀痛苦  
> Only then I am human  
> 但直到这时我才能感到自己人性的复苏  
> Only then I am clean  
> 直到这时我才能感到自己灵魂的洗涤

两个身形相仿的人停在了安检窗口前，他们都戴着帽子和口罩。其中的一个摘下了帽兜，靠近了坐在里面的工作人员。

Benito认出他来：“Jose，怎么是你？”

他们小时候是很好的玩伴，后来也一直保持着联系。Guti却没有告诉他自己的来访，因为他担心信号会被政府追踪。

“好久不见，Alvaro，”金发男人直视着Benito，说道：“虽然很唐突，但是我想请你帮我一个忙。”

Benito还是第一次听到Guti用这样几近哀求的语气说话，不自然地笑笑：“怎么了？你惹上什么麻烦了？”

Guti顿了一瞬，然后侧身让后面的人站到他身边。Benito这才注意到Raul，与此同时，摆在桌上的检测器发出了刺耳的警报声。

Raul非常迅速的一把摁掉了它。

他取下口罩，一言不发地看着Benito，眼中全是无辜。

Benito一下子就明白Guti惹上什么麻烦了。

“你——”他看了眼两米外排队的人，停顿了一下后，刻意压低了声音：“你怎么会带着仿生人？”

“我们要离开这，政府军在追捕他。”

“你疯了吧？政府早就下令销毁所有仿生人了，你得赶紧把他交出去。”

“我知道，我没有疯，不然我为什么来找你帮忙，”Guti咧开嘴笑着说：“如果你不肯帮我们，我就在你的工作台前吞枪自杀。”

Benito被他吓到了，他直勾勾地瞪着Guti，冷汗从鬓角出冒出来。他了解Guti，这家伙说什么就是什么，真能干出吞枪的事儿来。

他又好言好语的劝了Guti几句，而后者完全没有退让的意思，把Benito气的眼角下的肌肉隐隐地抽搐，好像埋着一颗定时炸弹。

在这个过程中，Raul仿佛置身事外，沉默地矗在一边，没有一声劝阻。

“Alvaro，我没有时间了，”Guti说着，那份哀求的意味更浓了：“你也不想自己的工作台上都是好友的血吧？”

这句话和笑容里的苦涩让Bentio一下子消了所有的怒气，瘫倒在椅子上，狠狠地抹了把脸。

“混蛋，你他妈的是在威胁我。”

“我是恳求你，老朋友，你懂我的。从小到大，我求你帮忙的时候，你总会以为是在威胁你。”

“别说了，快点从我眼前消失。带着你的仿生人一起，滚远点，越远越好。”

Guti郑重地道了谢，从安检门通过。Raul紧随其后，在离开的刹那，他对着Benito轻轻的点了点头。

“谢谢。”他说。

Benito犹豫了片刻，用口型回答他：“好运。”

车站被难民挤满了，Guti没有买票。他跟着人群挤到火车边，教Raul爬到车顶上去。

“踩在这，很好，然后抓住窗沿。别担心，我在下面托着你。”

Raul很顺利地爬上了车顶，随后Guti以同样的方式攀上火车。这样搭在火车的人实在是太多了，他只能和Raul挤在一个窄小的空位上。

火车准时启动，小车站不断往后退着，一直退到天际边，成了一个突兀的小点。与之平行的公路上，集装车向西边最大的报废工厂飞驰着，里面是仿生人的零件。

他们一起对着平淡无奇的风景发呆。Raul完全不知道他们要去哪里，离开家后就是Guti带着他辗转于各种交通工具间，最后爬上这辆同样不知道要去哪的火车。

对于他的疑虑，Guti只是含糊其辞，不肯说个具体，于是Raul也不再过多询问。

他坚信Guti不可能害他的，自他的人类意识觉醒以来，Guti从没有和他吵过一次架，哪怕他因为尚未完全理解人类的思维而说错了话，做错了事，Guti也是无理由的原谅他。

除了那一次——Redondo出现在卧室阳台上的那个晚上，直升机的灯光把Raul的视线照的一片雪白，他用手挡着强光和螺旋桨旋出的狂风，在指缝间打量着Redondo。这位仿生人的领袖向他伸出手，说：“你应该回到我们——你的同胞之间。”

Raul以“我还穿着睡衣呢”为由果断的拒绝了他。

Redondo明白Raul的意思，他没有再勉强Raul，只是在离开前交给他一张纸条，淡淡地说：“战争已经开始了，你迟早会加入我们的。”

第二天Raul把纸条交给了Guti，告诉他昨晚发生的事。令他意外的是，Guti并没有多少惊讶，反而非常从容地问：“这上面写的是什么？”

“是仿生人联盟军基地的坐标，不过对我来说没有什么用，你丢垃圾的时候一并处理了吧。”

Guti应了，将纸条丢进垃圾桶，然后继续吃着早饭。他一手拿着面包，另一只手拿着报纸，眉头微蹙，似乎在思考些什么。

面包被他消灭干净了，Raul一如既往地收拾盘子。Guti的声音冷不丁地响起：“我觉得你可以考虑加入他们。”

“什么？”Raul收拾东西的动作停住了：“你什么意思？”

金发男人还在看报，漫不经心地说：“字面意思而已。”

Raul默不作声的走向厨房，把一摞盘子摔在桌上。最下面的那一个肯定碎了，他想，可碎多少个也不能平息他的情绪。

“我和你说好的，无论发生什么都不会抛弃彼此，”他一字一句地说：“你当我说话是放屁么？”

“有这回事？”

“.....”

那几乎是他们第一次吵架，不，也不算是吵架。因为Raul知道自己嘴皮功夫很差，骂了几句就跑进房间，嘭地关上了房门。

留下Guti坐在客厅，继续装模做样地看报，注意力却不知道飘到了什么地方。

他回忆起Raul说的那件事儿，发生在几个月前。因为政府的封锁，Raul不得不躲在家里，只在傍晚或者夜里跟着Guti在人迹罕至的地方溜达溜达。

有一次，他们在回家的路上经过了一座教堂。

Guti一度认为婚姻和教堂是世界上最大的骗局，然而当Raul推开摇摇欲坠的教堂大门时，他鬼使神差地跟了进去。

这是一个不起眼的小教堂，与其说是教堂，不如说是废墟。在几次仿生人的暴力抗议中，它早已没有往日的庄严。彩色玻璃和砖瓦的残渣散落在地上，长椅被砸的七零八落，壁画上涂着红色喷漆，破碎的天使雕塑裂出一道道诡异的纹路。

他们小心翼翼地穿过空无一人的门廊，来到教堂的最前端，圣母雕像眼帘低垂，无限哀伤地看着怀中的耶稣，大理石勾勒出的衣衫褶皱间散落着断裂的蜡烛。

Raul静静的看了一会儿，突然松开Guti的手，走向牧师仪式区。

“人类的婚礼是在这里举行的吧？牧师就站在这，”他伸手比划着：“那边是什么....唱诗班？”

“是的，唱诗班。还有家人、朋友坐在第一排的椅子上，等牧师发完该死的结婚证书，他们就会涌过来亲吻你的额头。”

“会送花吗？”

“会的，会有一个，或者几个......我也不清楚有多少个孩子，站的高高的，把花撒在你头顶，如果你花粉过敏，那很不凑巧......”

“我没有花粉过敏，”Raul笑着说：“仿生人不会花粉过敏的。”

“仿生人也不会这样和我讨论婚礼的。”

可Raul偏偏跃跃欲试，他清了清嗓子，挺直了脊背：“Raul，你是否愿意接受Gutierrez先生成为你的终生伴侣，与他缔结婚约?无论疾病还是健康，或任何其他理由，都对他忠贞不渝，直至生命尽头?”

听到自己的名字，Guti深深的一愣，还未等他叫停这一幕，Raul噔噔地跑下来，站到圣台的正前方，回答着自己的提问：“是的，我愿意。”

“拜托，Raul，别玩了——”

Raul不理会他，重新回到刚刚的位置，扮演起牧师，问他：“Chema，你是否愿意Gonzalez先生成为你的终生伴侣，与他缔结婚约?无论疾病还是健康，或任何其他理由，都对他忠贞不渝，直至生命尽头?”

他抬起头，那双纯净的黑色眼睛期待地看着Guti，用嘴型告诉他：快说啊。

Guti忽然像被什么东西哽住一般，一句简单的誓言在嘴边流连，怎么也说不出口。

他知道事事不会总是尽如人意，Raul最终一定会离开他，或者是他离开Raul。也许是在他们都老的不能再老的时候，也许就在下一秒。

可Raul还在等待他，仿佛下一秒他们就将死去，这一秒也想听他点头说爱他。

于是他真的轻轻地点了点头：“我愿意。”

这句誓言让奔向未知的时间停顿了下来，然后沿来时的方向飞速倒退。破败的教堂在新升起的阳光下起死回生，一排排的长椅上坐满了他们的朋友和邻居，户外的草坪上摆着巨大的蛋糕，糖果和鲜花装饰着整座建筑。

这场婚礼变得那么真实，美满，顺理成章。他们在它结束的那一刻，完整的拥有了彼此。

Raul带着满足了的好奇心准备回家，Guti却拽住他说道：“还没交换戒指呢？”

“我哪来的戒指啊？”

Guti自然也没有，他从衣领里取下了自己的项链，将它系在Raul的脖子上。那是一块刻着Guti名字和生日的铭牌，很早就跟着他了，连洗澡都不曾摘下来过。

现在他将铭牌送给了Raul，后者有些受宠若惊：“送我这么重要的东西？”

Guti笑了一下，没有回答他。

在他心里，没有比Raul更重要的东西了。

现在他们搭乘火车离开马德里，硬邦邦的车厢顶的Guti尾椎骨很疼，他扭了扭身子，企图找一个舒服点的姿势。

Raul完全不受影响，他正逗右手边的小孩玩，用一块饼干把孩子哄的咯咯直笑。

Guti拉住他胳膊：“别浪费食物。”

“可她说她饿了，”Raul一边摸着孩子的头发，一边回答：“我们的粮食多着呢。”

Guti看着这个女孩，总觉得哪里不对劲，但又说不上来。女孩穿着很整洁，完全不像是逃难的居民，不过，也有可能是父母做足了保护，他想。

他的目光投到女孩的手腕上，在她肉嘟嘟的胳膊上系着一个闪着蓝光的手镯。

Guti终于知道不对劲的地方在哪了。这个手镯太突兀了，就像中世纪出现了宇宙飞船那样怪异。

他忽然想到火车站Benito手中的检测器。

“Rulo，离她远点——”

话音未落，泛着光芒的手镯滴滴的响起来。

Raul像被烫到般松开了手，饼干从女孩手中掉落，一个女人抱起了她，随即车顶便炸开了锅。

人群呼啦啦地散开，又很快呼啦啦的围过来。

女孩放声大哭着，孩童稚嫩的嗓音在Guti听来格外恶毒。他挡在Raul身前，冲那女人喊：“你们的检测器是不是出了问题？”

“是你....你的同伴是仿生人！”

没等Guti反驳，另一个人叫道：“果然是这样，从上车开始他就一直没有吃东西，我还觉得奇怪呢！”

“他不是仿生人......”

“你怎么能证明？”又不知是谁说道：“长那么漂亮，肯定不是人类。”

“不用证明，如果他是仿生人，刚刚在车站根本不可能通过安检吧？”

“也许你们买通了安检人员。”

指责声铺天盖地的向他们袭来，Guti瞪着周围的人，用身体牢牢的护住Raul，一声不吭地和人群对峙着，脸上毫无惧色。

他很害怕，但Raul比他更害怕，所以他的害怕便不能流露出来了。

嘈杂的叫骂声越来越大，一个男人拿出一把小刀，厉声说：“用这个来证明你的同伴不是仿生人。他们的血液都是蓝色的，你不会不知道吧？”

“想都别想，为什么我们要因为你们的猜忌伤害自己？”

“你最好快点，不然就让我们动手！”

Guti和男人吵了起来，他的声音由小变大，再由大变小，最后被更多的骂声所淹没。他也只有二十岁，还是个年轻的大男孩，面对众人的责难，难以找到辩驳的方式。

“他是仿生人又怎么样？战争不是他发动的，他也没有参与！”

“他是敌人，小孩，”男人挥舞着拳头，说：“你怎么知道他没有和军方联系？你怎么知道这颗机器大脑里在想什么？你看看我们——”

“看看这么多难民，我们丧失了亲人和家园，都是因为这群机器，你还要包庇他？”

“你要做共犯吗？”

如果只有一个人，Guti一定要不管不顾的冲上去和他们打一架。但他的身后还有Raul，仿生人发抖的手指攀紧了他的胳膊，力度大到让那块皮肤略微发麻。

“Jose.....我.....”

“别怕，”Guti拍了拍他的手：“会没事的。”

“我是说，我——”Raul哽咽着，一开始他被吓懵了，现在反应过来自己的处境。他已经没有立场再躲在Guti身后了，他像个累赘，会让他们都死在这里的。

Guti仿佛知道他要说什么一般，向后退了一步，把他们带到车顶的边缘。列车已经行至山谷，汽笛的鸣响被群山放大，宛若阵阵哀嚎。

在呼啸的风声里，Guti想起他们在马德里的最后一个夜晚，他观看了最后一次日落，享受了最后一根烟，看着Raul在一楼的院子里晾衣服，那些他们不会带走的衣服在杆子上飘荡，像是对他们挥手作别。

Guti突然感到不可能再有比这更完美的景致了。

他尽可能长久地凝望Raul的身影，觉得分离仿佛只是一种幻觉。从现在算起，下一个轮回马上就会来临。也许人类的世界还会再次衰落，仿生人的战争会再次打响。他和Raul还会再次相遇，在马德里的星空下触碰彼此的唇。

他会再次爱上他，带他去同一座教堂，以同样的方式给他戴上项链。然后他们将再次面临分离，再度一起逃亡。

Guti相信这一切一定会在无数个时空里发生上百遍，在这上百遍里他们有着许许多个不同结局。

而有那么一遍，他们的结局会像这最后的夜晚一样完美无缺。

他回头看向Raul，这个占据了他整颗心脏的仿生人，那头卷发在风中乱成了一朵菜花。如果放在平时，Guti会把他按在椅子上，用梳子帮他把它们打理的漂漂亮亮，再补充一两句Raul这辈子都听不进去的叮嘱。

可是现在他做不到了，只好用手将它们尽可能的抚平，像在安抚一只惊恐的黑色猫咪。

“Rulo，rulo......”他露出了一个温柔的笑容：“听我说，那张纸条，我没有丢掉。那个坐标我也没有浪费，在你睡着的时候，我把它输进了你的程序里。”

Raul瞪大了眼睛，难以置信地望着他，嘴唇无法控制的发抖：“不，不......”

“这里离那不远了，你可以直接找到他们的。”

Raul终于明白了，Guti骗了他，这场逃亡是他早就策划好的，从路线，到时间都在他的安排之中。

“对不起，”他捧住Raul的脸，用拇指擦掉从眼眶里溢出来的泪水：“你看，我也是第一次骗你，你就原谅我吧。”

Raul紧紧地抓着他的手，生怕他会突然转身和人们拼命。而Guti迟迟没有动作，像是舍不得Raul，又像是在等他的最后一次原谅。

直到有人掏出了手枪，对准了他们。Guti才在心中叹了一口气。

那个完美无缺的结局不是在这个时空里了。

子弹自枪口射出，准确无误的打在Guti身上，从他的背部射进去，再从胸口穿出来，红色的血花噗的一声绽放在空气中。

“不——”

他倒了下去，匐在车厢顶上。难民一拥而上，把Raul从他身边扯出来，撞到一边。

接着，铁棍和木棒，以及其他尖锐的物品一齐砸向生死不明的Guti。他最喜欢的那件衬衫被尖刺刮破，露出满是血痕的皮肤，骨头一根根碎裂，鲜血把他的金发染成了醒目的红色。

Raul听不见自己究竟是在尖叫，还是在哭泣，或者两者都有。场面变的一片混乱，难民将苦难和愤怒发泄到同胞的身上，狠狠的击打那具温热的尸体。

Raul试图推开他们，却被几只手臂拦住，有人在踹他的腿，可他已经感觉不到疼痛了，眼中只剩下把Guti层层围住的人群，他们扬起手中的武器，一下接着一下的把Raul的希望敲的粉碎。

不应该是这样的。

他们的衣服还晾在院子里，Raul应该像往常一样，在日落之前收回他们。Guti很少帮忙，有时还会捣乱，把他惹生气了，再缠着他道歉，求他原谅。

然后他们会一起倒在沙发上，怀抱一大堆沾满阳光气息的衣服。Guti作势要亲他，他咯咯笑着，用衣服挡着自己或者对方的脸。

Raul的生活本应该是这样的。他还没有过够呢。

最终Raul被推下了火车，直至最后一刻，他仍然想向他曾经信赖的人类求助，但没有人愿意拉他一把，他们甚至踩在他试图攀附窗沿的手指上，逼迫他松开它们。

Raul的身体重重地砸在了铁轨边，然后沿着陡峻的斜坡一直滚落，他拼命抠住石块间的裂缝，以至于磨烂了手指的皮肤。

一阵天旋地转后，他摔到了谷底。

在长达半分钟的坠落中，Raul撞断了胳膊，人造皮肤被碎石划开一道道口子，飞溅的血液在身后留下一串蓝色的花。最惨烈的是右腿，从膝盖以下的部分已经不知去向。

但起搏器还顽强的跳动着，他挣扎着爬起来，透过模糊的视野看到了一根粗木，他爬过去捡起它，用它当做拐杖，支撑着自己站起身，粗略地检查了一下组件的受损程度。

此时藏在程序里的坐标显露出来，离这里不远。但Raul走走停停，竟走到夜幕降临，才望见军事基地的灯光。

很快，他被送到了检修中心。修复专家们围着这个几乎成了一堆碎片的仿生人，一点点将他缺失的零件补全。

就像一场没有麻醉的手术，不过Raul也感觉不到疼痛，他闭着眼睛安静的躺着。过了一会儿，Redondo来到实验室。男人打量着他，说：“我让你来找我，可没让你把自己弄成这个样子。”

Raul没有回应，Redondo以为他的声学组件也坏了，便直接去询问修复情况。听到能够高程度还原的消息，Redondo稍稍安心了一些。

他嘱咐了几句，转头安慰性地揉了揉Raul的头发，说道：“没关系的，一会儿就能修复完成了。”

Raul伸手捏住了他的袖子。

“你有镜子吗？”

Redondo不知道他要镜子做什么，而且他也不会随身带着镜子。可Raul一直捏着他的衣袖不放，满是伤痕的手让他不忍心挣开。

Redondo还是叫人送来了一面巴掌大的小镜子，Raul接过去，从镜子中看到了自己惨不忍睹的半边脸颊，剥开人造皮肤后露出的那该死的机器躯壳。

Raul不太能接受这样的自己，他强迫自己不去看它。

他的目光一点点下移，忽然间，他发现了贴在他的胸口上的东西。

那是Guti留给他的挂坠，它翻了一个面，露出不曾被注意到的背部。在零星蓝血的点缀下，他认出了背面刻着的字。

那是他的名字。

Raul。

Guti喜欢给他惊喜。在他们的生日或者某些纪念日里，Guti总会提前准备好礼物，并让Raul猜是什么东西。无论Raul猜对了，还是猜错了，他都会哈哈大笑，然后兴高采烈地拍下Raul拆礼物的照片。如果Raul对礼物满意了，他还要邀功似的听两句赞美。

他是那么直率又爱炫耀的人，不屑于掩藏自己一丁点的喜欢。他嫌承诺太苍白，遗言太矫情，听着只会让人难过。

不如礼物与惊喜，Raul最爱这些，而恰好他最爱Raul收到礼物后的笑容。

所以他将这些热烈的爱小心翼翼的收起来，做成了最后一份礼物。

他想Raul会有一天发现它的，即使他最终只能在破旧的教堂里送出它，没有鲜花，没有戒指，没有婚礼进行曲的伴奏。

他什么都没有，因为他已然把一切都给了Raul。

Raul归还了镜子，然后指了指自己的脸部：“这还能修复吗？”

“可以，不过麻烦一些。”

“那就再麻烦一点，把我的系统更新一下吧。”

Redondo不可思议地问：“你疯了？受损程度超过百分之五十的情况下更新系统，以前的存储会丢失的。换句话说，你会失去记忆，再严重点，可能会性格大改。”

“那样...也挺好的，”Raul扯出一个比哭还难看的笑容：“放心吧，这都是我自己的决定，到时候不会追着你打的。”

“你最好考虑清楚.....”

实验室一下子安静下来，没有Redondo的命令，医生也不敢动手。他们就这么僵持着，Redondo脸上的表情从没有如此沉重过。

沉默良久，他问：“和你住在一起的那个人类去了哪里？”

“他死了，”Raul平静地回答着：“我已经考虑清楚了。”

Redondo还想劝阻他，但Raul不肯妥协，“要么答应我，要么也不用救我了。”

“你在威胁我？”

Raul将脸转向Redondo，想起上一次见到他的情景。短短半个月，好像已经经历了许多次死亡到重生的过程。

“我是在恳求你，”他说，蓝血从破损的嘴角淌下来：“求你....把我留给他吧。”

机器运作的声音再一次响起。医生安抚他，就当睡一觉，醒来你就活蹦乱跳了。

于是Raul缓缓阖上了眼睛。可惜仿生人不能做梦，如果他有选择梦境的权利，他想再梦到他的星，他的吻，他独自远去的爱人。

他会在马德里的星空下找到他的。

尾声

Raul不记得自己用尽了多少弹药，杀了多少敌人。他是Redondo最信任的部下，战场上最出类拔萃的人物。在那次修复后，他蓄起了长发，留了薄薄的胡渣。他的性格并没有大改，相反，变得更加倔强和勇敢。

Redondo说这是好事，战争就需要这样的品质。他拿Raul做榜样，叫大家学学他。

可别人都学不来，只好夸赞他。

Raul的心气儿高，面对贬低，他从不浪费口舌，只用实际行动证明自己。但面对夸赞，他反而有些害羞了，挠了挠卷毛一个劲笑。

他还是那么喜欢笑。

马德里沦陷的那天，Raul二十五岁。按照人类年龄换算确实如此，还很年轻。

他端着枪，率领着军队攻入市中心，推倒人类建造的雕像，军靴塌碎了曾奴役过他们的城市。彻底占领马德里后，他们进行了地毯式的搜查，Redondo下的命令是所有人类都格杀勿论，就像人类当初对他们做的那样。

Raul明白，中庸和仁慈对战事无用，有时候必须要走一走极端。

他们的分队负责搜查一栋大楼。

“一人负责一层，最高的那层交给我。”

队员散开了，Raul一个人爬到顶层，踹开房间的门，一间间搜查。这是一栋废弃的建筑，搜查难度不大，他本以为不会有什么差错的。

直到他在一间空房间里发现了一个未来得及逃离的难民，或者说，一个孩子。

Raul眨了眨眼睛，自己的处理器有那么一点卡顿。那个孩子显然在这里躲了好几天，金色的发丝沾满灰尘，衣服破烂不堪，满脸惊恐。他拿着玻璃碎片对着Raul，瘦弱的胳膊不停地颤抖着。

Raul想，玻璃片？有什么用吗？他可是全副武装，拿着枪呢。人类真的很蠢，简直是手无寸铁，还要和敌人搏斗。

但他的样子，让Raul猛然间感到似曾相识。

他不知道像哪个人。

Raul在自己的存储器里寻找了一遍，也没能找到答案。这期间，孩子移到了角落里，背靠着印着弹孔的墙壁，绝望地等待他开枪。

十几秒钟后，Raul突兀地、安静地放下了枪。

他转身离开了房间，下到一楼。

“队长，下面楼层全部清理完毕，”队员们向他报告：“上面有什么异常吗？”

Raul摇了摇头，将不小心露到衣服外的吊坠塞进衣领。

“没有。”他说。

END


End file.
